


Wings Of Ice And Shadow

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Snowstorm may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Quartz Winglet. Her best friend is her NightWing Clawmate. Snowstorm knows that her IceWing friends back home will be hearing all about her NightWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Quartz Winglet. Her best friend is her NightWing Clawmate. Snowstorm knows that her IceWing friends back home will be hearing all about her NightWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters.

**Wings Of Ice And Shadow**

**Summery**

**Snowstorm may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Quartz Winglet. Her best friend is her NightWing Clawmate. Snowstorm knows that her IceWing friends back home will be hearing all about her NightWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters.**

**Chapter One: Spread Your Wings And Fly**

**SNOWSTORM**

I took a deep breath and entered the cave. It was lined with tables and the smell of flowers was in the air. I slowly walked over to one of the tables where a NightWing was sitting.

"Hi. Is this where I come to Receive a scroll?" I asked Politely. The NightWing nodded and handed me a scroll tied with a black leather band.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Snowstorm." I said, smiling shyly at the NightWing.

"It's nice to meet you Snowstorm, my name's Fatespeaker, I hope that you will enjoy your four years here at the academy." Fatespeaker said, and I nodded and walked to a corner of the cave and I slowly unrolled my scroll.

**“WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

I smiled warmly at the welcoming sentence. I then quickly skimmed through the introductory paragraphs, and finally... my eyes laned on my pray...

The Winglet Placements...

I took a deep breath and began to read the list of dragonets.

Here we go, time to find out who my Clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Leach**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Jackal**

**SeaWing: Melody**

**SkyWing: Sunset**

"Maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet?" I thought to myself, with a bright smile on my face. I then read into the Gold placements.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Wolf**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Risktaker**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Heatstroke**

**SeaWing: Delta**

**SkyWing: Crimson**

"Hmm... that's a nice group of dragonets." I thought in amusement. I then read into the Silver placements.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Crystal**

**MudWing: Ocher**

**NightWing: Midnight**

**RainWing: Hummingbird**

**SandWing: Cactus**

**SeaWing: Current**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"Interesting group of dragonets in that winglet." I thought, with an amused smile on my face and a twitch of my tail.

"Copper's not one of my favorite colors, but... oh well." I thought, with a shrug of my wings. I then read into the Copper placements.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Alligator**

**NightWing: Eclipse**

**RainWing: Glorious**

**SandWing: Scorch**

**SeaWing: Mako**

**SkyWing: Phoenix**

There was one more Winglet left, the Quartz Winglet." I took a deep breath and shook out my wings.

Taking a gulp, I continued to read into the Quartz placements...

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowstorm**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Silverscales**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Tempest**

**SkyWing: Harmony**

Relief washed over me, thank goodness! I was not in someone else's place. I was glad that I hadn't been forgotten. And, if i might add, quartz was a pretty stone.

"What?! Why are SkyWings at the bottom of the list?!” A voice from behind me remarked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I turned to see a SkyWing with Auburn-colored scales and when she spread her wings their red membranes almost looked like fire for a moment.

I rolled my eyes in slight amusing at the SkyWing dragonet who stormed over to Fatespeaker, the older NightWing didn't seam fazed in the slightest. I waited patiently until the SkyWing was done venting her frustration.

I walked over to the SkyWing who looked up when I approached her. She then looked down at her scroll, most likely looking for my name.

"Snowstorm, right?" Harmony asked, a hint of familiarity in her voice as she said my name.

"We're in the same winglet," I said with a nod to the Princess.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." The Princess replied, with a small smile. Then she frowned once more, most likely thinking of the previous Conversation.

"C'mon, let's head to our cave. We can talk on the way there." I said, motioning with my tail for the SkyWing Princess to follow me.

The Quartz Winglet's common cave was circular in shape. In the center of the cave was a fire pit, with seven cushions circled a safe distance. Along the walls were storage containers and book shelves, all for the winglet's personal use. The cave was also connected to three smaller caves, where the winglet, I correctly assumed, would sleep.

When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going! Can't you tell that I was trying to take a nap there?" The RainWing snapped angrily. I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mea-" but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.

"I don't care, you should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.

"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Harmony shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I sighed and shook out my wings.

"The name's Snowstorm! I love making art and I plan on showing everyone more of my paintings. I just hope they have a cave where I can put them on display." I mumbled the last part to myself with a slight frown.

"The Academy has some places where you can put your paintings." Came a new voice from the entrance of the sleeping cave.

The three of us looked to see a SeaWing about our age walk in. With her scales a light blue, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. I couldn't deny she looked pretty. Her calm gaze and demeanor also relieved me, and maybe not all of my clawmates would bicker?

"You must be...Hurricane, right?" Harmony asked, the first to recover from the appearance of the new arrival.

"Tempest," she corrected, though with a sincere smile and a nod of her head in greeting.

Before I could introduce myself, Tempest was already speaking.

"Maybe we could have introductions in there?" Tempest asked as she pointed her tail out to the common cave. I could just barely see someone sitting on a cushion reading a scroll.

Harmony, along with me and Citrus, nodded as the three of us followed Tempest outside to where the other dragonet was sitting.

The Dragonet was a NightWing. With her scales navy blue, jet black wings with snowflake patterns on the undersides of her wings, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.

"She must be a hybrid because she has IceWing spikes on her head and tail." I thought as I looked at the strange NightWing dragonet.

As the rest of the Winglet approached her, the dragonet looked up from her scroll and at Sunset. Then she looked up at Tempest before turning back to the three of us.

"The name's Silverscales." She said after a short while before diving instantly back into her scroll.

With a sigh, Tempest sat on a cushion beside Silverscales, implying both dragonets knew one another, I looked to both the SkyWing and the RainWing Clawmates. I sat on a cushion next to Tempest while Harmony took a seat next to Willow. 

"Wow! I think I'm going to like it here." Sunset remarked, from beside Willow. I smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree with Snow.” Tempest added, with a bright smile. Tempest then turned to Silverscales. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Silverscales wing with her own, causing Silverscales to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you like it here so far Silverscales?" Tempest asked the IceWing dragonet, Silverscales slowly nodded and returned to her scroll.

Then silence fell on us again and this time, I was the one who broke it.

"Hay... where are the SandWing and MudWing Clawmates?" I asked, to break the ice. Tempest shrugged her wings in response, while Harmony and Willow looked at each other. Silverscales, however, was to engrossed in her scroll to pay attention to the present Conversation.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Tempest said after a moment of silence, then the SeaWing went back to reading over the NightWings shoulder. I laughed quietly at Melody.

Silence fell once again and this time Harmony was the one to break it.

"Is Silverscales from the circles?" She asked, with a curious look in said strange NightWings direction. Tempest nodded and answered for Silverscales.

"Before I answer you question, I'm just going to let you know that Silverscales is a NightWing/IceWing hybrid." Tempest explained, then after a short while, she answered my previous question.

"Silver’s from the circles. She wants to change the way that the rankings work... but she's to shy and chill to share her opinions about it." Tempest explained, answering for Silver.

"Most of the older IceWings are cold, and they don't really approve of her Constant questions and her habit of reading... let's just say she's caused some IceWing spikes to rattle." Tempest added, clearly poking fun at her friend good-naturedly.

Silverscales just sighed and rolled her glacier blue eyes at Tempest.

"Haha, IceWing puns. Hilarious and original! What's next, coming up with the cool and cold jokes?" Asked the IceWing hybrid with a mix of betrayal and a pout on her face. But Silverscales was clearly being sarcastic. There was no mean spite in her tone when talking to Tempest

I muffled my laughter with a wing and I noticed from the corner of my eye that Tempest was doing the same.

"But seriously Tempest? I thought you were on my side?" Silverscales pouted up at the SeaWing. Tempest just shrugged her wings in response.

"Hay Silverscales?" The NightWing looked up from her scroll at the dragonet who had spoken. It was Willow.

"What are you reading?" The RainWing asked curiously. The NightWing dragonet sighed and replied quietly.

"It's a scroll about IceWing culture. It also tells how the circles came to be." Silverscales quietly explained, the NightWing's expression changed slightly at the mention of the circles.

"So your from the IceWing aristocracy?" I chimed in curiously. The NightWing hybrid nodded and went back to reading her scroll. Tempest just sighed quietly at Silverscales.

"How high in the rankings are you Silverscales?" I asked, the NightWing was to busy reading her scroll, so Tempest answered for Silverscales.

"Silver’s in the 7th circle. See the sapphire neckless around her neck, and the ring that's also embedded with a sapphire that's on her horn? IceWings in the higher circles wear jewelry to signify how high up in the rankings they are." Tempest explained, answering for Silverscales. Harmony and Willow were wide eyed at what they had just heard.

"That's really impressive Silverscales." I said, looking at the NightWing/IceWing hybrid dragonet with an impressed look on my face.

Then after a short while, Tempest spoke up to break the silence.

"I mean... if I was an IceWing, I would probably be questioning everything to. I've heard that IceWing culture is very strict and complicated." Tempest added, giving a small sigh. Silverscales looked up from her scroll briefly and added.

"I think we should be more organized... and command is certainly needed. But to be honest... I prefer reading scrolls and staying close to Tempest." Silverscales quietly admitted.

But, before anything more could be said, we all stopped talking at the sound of yelling dragons.

"Umm... please don't tell me that those two are our clawmates?" Harmony remarked, scowling at the thought. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head in amusement.

Silverscales, on the other hand, had her talons over her eyes, exasperated at what had unfolded.

"Yup, they must be Falcon and Hyena." I replied, as I remembered what I had read on the Welcome Scroll.

Silverscales, meanwhile, removed her talons from her eyes to stare at the leaving dragons... only to then quickly dive into her scroll again.

"Nope, nope, nope. Not going to get involved..." Silverscales said, with a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh.

Tempest smiled in amusement at what had just happened. Tempest then turned to Silverscales and she wrapped a wing around her friends shoulder.

"Don't worry Silverscales. I don't want to get involved either. Now, let's go back into the common cave." Tempest said, and we all headed back into the Common Cave.


	2. Chapter Two: Music, Art And Scrolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowstorm may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Quartz Winglet. Her best friend is her NightWing Clawmate. Snowstorm knows that her IceWing friends back home will be hearing all about her NightWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters.

**Wings Of Ice And Shadow**

**Summery**

**Snowstorm may seam shy and quirky when you first meet her, but to her friends, she is a fiery spirited and outgoing dragonet. She loves art, music and reading scrolls. At Jade Mountain, she's in the Quartz Winglet. Her best friend is her NightWing Clawmate. Snowstorm knows that her IceWing friends back home will be hearing all about her NightWing Clawmate when reading her first few letters.**

**Chapter Two: Music, Art And Scrolls**

**SNOWSTORM**

I groaned as I was awoken by a very energetic NightWing dragonet. I buried my face into my talons.

"C'mon! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! C'mon Snow, we need to get to our first class soon." Silverscales exclaimed. I sighed and reluctantly got up and followed my friends to science class with Sunny... or was it with Fatespeaker? I don't remember. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my talons.

"You seam tired. Did you have a hard time sleeping Snowpool?" I turned to see Harmony looking at me with concerned emerald eyes. I slowly nodded. She sighed and spoke up once more.

"Same here. I got awoken by Willow jumping on me as well. I couldn't sleep either, I miss my mom." The SkyWing admitted softly. I sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Okay everyone, turn your attention to the front of the class please." Sunny's voice halted my conversation with Harmony. I then turned my attention to the front of the classroom.

**HARMONY**

I covered a yawn with one of my talons. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I had homework to do. I sighed and rubbed my talons over my eyes.

I was so happy once I finished my last math problem for the day. I then wondered over to see what the MudWing, Falon was up to. The MudWing dragonet looked up from his history scroll when I approached.

"Hay, Falon? What are you studding for? History?" I asked, walking over to the MudWing dragonet. He looked up from his scroll and replied.

"Yeah, I've got a history test tomorrow. And I don't want to fail it. So I'm writing notes and studying them." He said, he then held up a scroll that was full of notes. I smiled at the MudWing, I then went to see what Hyena was up to.

"Hi Harmony, what's up?" The SandWing asked, looking up from her scroll that she had been reading. I just shrugged and replied.

"I'm good. I just finished studying for my math quiz, so I've nothing to do." I replied, pouting slightly. The SanWing laughed quietly and replied with a grin.

"Same here, I just finished all of my work for the week. So I'm just reading a scroll I checked out from the Library." I smiled and spoke up once more.

"I think I'll go check out some scrolls to, at least then I won't be bored." I said, laughing quietly. I then began to make my way to the Library.

I then left the study cave and I headed to the Library to check out some scrolls. When I entered, I saw the librarian. A blind NightWing named Starflight. He was one of the Dragonets of destiny.

"Hello, I'm wanting to check out a few scrolls but I don't know what to read. My name's Harmony, I should have said that in the beginning." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

Starflight turned his head in my detection and after a moment of islanders, he spoke up.

"Hi Harmony. Having trouble finding a good scroll to read? Do you have any idea what you want to read about?" The older dragon asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Not a clue." I quietly admitted, looking down at my talons. This is so embarrassing.

"Maybe something about SkyWing history?" Came a voice from behind me. I turned my head to see my IceWing Clawmate, Snowstorm.

"Three Moons! Please don't sneak up on me like that Snowstorm!” I admonished, with a small glare directed at Snowstorm. The IceWing dragonet laughed sheepishly and fiddled with the sapphire necklace that was around her neck.

"Can I help you look for some scrolls? I'm looking for something to read as well." Snowstorm said, and I nodded my head with a bright smile.

"But don't you have enough scrolls to read already?" I asked the IceWing. Snowstorm smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"I read them all yesterday. So I need more to read." The IceWing replied, pouting slightly up at me. I just laughed at my friend, Snowstorm really is a huge bookworm, I mused to myself.


End file.
